


Feelings Come Out.

by thebigcrunchone9



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/pseuds/thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Lord Hater and Emily Ripov, the Skeletal lord of the skull ship and the awesome purple bounty have been the best of friends for a good while. However, on one visit certain feelings will come out. This is a Skull Hunter one shot I wanted to write.





	Feelings Come Out.

Bounty Hunter Emily Ripov was paying Lord Hater, her very dear friend. Her ship the Not-Stromo was docked at the Skull Ship. She enjoyed going to the Skull Ship to see Hater and Captain Tim. The latter two also enjoyed when she had made these visits.

Hater was excited as always when he was told that Not-Stromo arrived. He wanted to be one of the first people she saw upon arrival. Soon, the Not-Stromo had arrived and docked. The Watchdogs were assembled.

Ripov looks at them as she leaves her ship. She had to admit, she was feeling quite flattered by this. Lord Hater was very nice to her, the bounty hunter loved being around him as well as Captain Tim. She'd also befriended the others as well like Wander and Sylvia and Peepers.

"Hey there Hater." She says with a smile.

Hater hugs her and says "I'm so glad you're here!"

She hugs him and says "You always say that... But I always appreciate it."

Lord Hater smiles "I'm so glad that you do."

She and Hater then go walk somewhere together to enjoy the visit. Ripov had a smile on her face, she was also thinking about some thoughts, regarding her relationship with Lord Hater. Hater smiles at her.

Sometime into her visit, Ripov walks over to him. The Skeleton man sees her coming and he smiles. Ripov is always able to bring a smile on the skeleton lord's face. He felt so happy and calm with her.

"Hater… I have some things I want to say to you.." Ripov says with a frown.

She had been asking herself whether this was a good time to do this or not. She was in love with Hater and he had helped her alot. She is able to talk to him so well, she is able to tell him anything. The two have become very close.

Hater sees her frown as he frowns too. He puts his hands on her shoulders and says "Ripov? What's wrong?"

Ripov feels happy inside, with his hands on her shoulders. She never would've expected before that she would've fallen for someone like Lord Hater. He was not the bad person that he had believed he was.

She just decides to spit it out. She says to him "Hater… I am in love with you…."

Hater just looks at her. Ripov feels bad for saying it. There was a reason she held back, she knew he was hurt by Lord Dominator before. The bounty hunter had too much love for the guy to hurt him.

The Skeleton man smiles as he hugs Ripov and he holds her close to him with a smile on his face. He loves hugging her a lot. He smiles and closes his eyes feeling content.

Ripov is surprised but she hugs him back. The hug feels so very nice and she is happy in this hug. Her eyes close as she smiles.

"I love you too Rippy." Hater says with a smile on his face.

She opens her eyes, looking at him "You do? But I… Thought after what happened with her…. You wouldn't want to be in a relationship."

Hater looks at her with a frown and says "Well… It still hurts… What she did… But… I'm willing to put myself out there… If it's for you… Rip… Emily."

He said Emily on an impulse. Ripov stops as she looks at him, this is the first time he had ever used her name before now. It felt… Nice hearing him call her that.

Heck whatever he called her had made her happy. Hater feels like he made a blunder. The Skeleton man hopes that he has not crossed any lines or did something she sees as improper.

"Sorry.. I don't know if you even wanted me to use your first name…" He says.

Ripov replies frowning "I don't generally… Let people call me that name.."

Then she smiles "But you can address me by that name if you want to Hatey."

Hater smiles as he wipes a tear from his eye as he holds Ripov in his arms, holding her close. He hugs her and she hugs him. Being in love with Ripov it had felt so right to Hater.

He says to her while smiling "I love having you over at the Skull Ship."

"Hey, it's pretty darn great me too." The purple bounty hunter says with a smile.

He holds her hand, he leads her somewhere. Ripov happily goes with him. She wonders what he wants to show her, she notices a big smile on his face.

"Whatever he wants me to see, I bet it's something pretty nice." She thought to herself.

Occasionally, Hater looked at her with a sweet smile on his face. She would smile back at him when he did. Ripov gently rubs Hater's hand against her cheek.

He smiles as she does this. Ripov look around the ship as they are walking. Hater has helped her to see that bad things can change. He and she had also bonded over feelings of loneliness they felt.

While Hater had the Watchdogs, he had still felt a great deal of loneliness in his heart. Ripov had felt pretty lonely too, it was like they found a kindred spirit in each other. They both knew this and felt very, very happy.

They soon came upon one of the skull ship eyes. Hater looked very excited about this. Ripov was able to tell by the look on his face, that what he wanted to show her was coming.

Hater took her to one of the windows and faced it, he let go of her hand. Lord Hater smiled at her. Ripov was wondering what he had wanted her to see.

He says "Emily, I did some research on space and stuff and came upon something."

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked him.

"Well.. There is a beautiful display in space, I want you to see it." He said looking down a tad nervous with a smile "If that's ok."

Ripov smiles at him "I'd love to see it."

As they both look, the display starts as stars are moving around through the skies of space, beautiful lights shine up and beautiful explosions happen. It is all so beautiful, Ripov loves the look of it as she holds Hater's hand. He holds her hand feeling her's hold his.

The beautiful display continues on, it's a truly wonderful event. Hater wonders if he'd find it to be as beautiful as he does if Ripov was not with him. All that mattered to him was her being here now. The Purple Bounty Hunter is loving this as well.

Soon, it had continued on for a few more minutes and stopped. It had stopped with a magnificent explosion. Hater and Ripov were still holding hands as they smiled at each other. Hater hugs Ripov, she hugs him back.

"Did you enjoy it Emily?" He asks.

"Yeah I loved it especially with you there Hatey." She smiles at him.

Soon they break apart from the hug. They decide to walk off to another part of the Skull Ship to get something to eat. They both have warm and wonderful feelings inside of their hearts right now.

Thats the end.

please R&R.


End file.
